A Dirty Little Secret
by Deanosaurius
Summary: Finally Ciel Phantomhives sixteenth birthday has arrived. And Alois comes over to "celebrate". You make keep any of the mistakes you find.


Alois Trancy stood in front of Ciel Phantomhive's house and watched the dark windows with growing worries.

The young lor Ciel hadn't shown any sign of life since the early morning five days ago, when he had answered a formal letter from Alois. This was too bad. Alois didn't care about old rules too much, and that he broke them was quite a minor aspect for Alois not to love Ciel.

Trancy just couldn't stop thinking about the young Phantomhive. But there was one severe problem: the butler.

Sebastian Michaelis.

And because Alois believed in conspiracy firmly, not only the butler, but also the lover of Ciel. Alois thought, that Ciel was just to naive to realize how dangerous that damned man with the mysterious red eyes was. Consequently dressed in black, he could just as well be a devil!

Alois clenched his fists in anger, grinding his teeth to keep himself under control. Why wouldn't Ciel just open his eyes and see?

See the mistakes he made in consequently sticking together with that demon?

"What a masochist he indeed is..." Alois murmured under his breath. He rubbed his arms. The cool decembernight came crawling unhindered through his beloved purple coat, the one he had been given an awful long time ago.

Clattering hooves approached, and together with them the dark black cart of family Phantomhive, rolling over the bumpy street covered in dirty snow, which was already melting away at the sides.

British winters were cold, but rather short.

The door of the carriage swung open, and the tall and lean figure of Sebastian stepped out, smiling and reaching in his hand for Ciel to come out.

At least Alois could be sure that he had been wrong at one point; Ciel, his beloved little Ciel had not been hiding out in bed with that devil of Sebastian for the last five days.

He had been out to one of his mansions situated in the country, away from the stress, the noise and the smell of London. Alois sighed in relief and walked up to the coach.

"Hullo Ciel. I had just come over for a visit."

Ciel's face grew astonished, but he still managed to keep his voice from trembling when he said: "Good afternoon, Trancy. I am quite glad that someone does still care about me, so close to Christmas."

Alois blinked once, then a second time, as could've swore that Ciels cheeks turned reddish, actually absolutely unthinkable for the young lord Phantomhive, who ran around with a face as smooth and pale as the ones of the wax statues in Madame Tussauds.

Alois bowed slightly and turned away, just when Ciel cleared his throat embarassed and asked him politely to come in for some tea. Twinings Earl Grey, an offer Alois couldn't quite refuse.

"Well, it's your sixteenth birthday today. I guess I shall be able to sacrifice my time for some tea", Alois said, smiling his dumbfounding smile, broad and warm and angelic.

He followed Ciel into the house and in the meeting room, where a warm and comfortable fire already burned in the open firelace.

Alois propped himself right before the flickering flames and warmed himself up. It was cold indeed. He decided to start a tea-conversation, one of the very meaningless sort, the ones he hated like the most.

"Chilly outside, isn't it?" Ciel nodded his head in silent agreement, settling down in the armchair right next to Alois.

Sebastian entered the room with a steaming pot of tea, decorated in the delicate Victorian style, and a set of two cups, in the same manner of decoration.

"My lords." Sebastian lowered his head and sat the clinking ensemble on the table. Then he turned to the boys and said: "I have prepared scones, but I can also offer a small variety of cakes from the best-quality bakers of London."

"Please, bring both if you don't mind." Ciel waved his hand, as if he were shooing away nasty little flies.

Sebastian said his "Yes, My lord" and left. Silently, as he always did.

"Now, Trancy, you have not..." Ciel was interrupted by the creaking of the opening door, Sebastian entered the room, together with a stream of cool air. Alois thought, it could be understood as a menace.

"The cakes and the scones, My lords. Call if you feel you need anything."

The heavy door slammed shut behind Sebastian with a sudden flow of air, and the two boys heard Sebastian mumble an excuse and then it was silent.

Ciel took a deep breath. It sounded loud in the room, for the only other noise was the crackling fireplace. "You have not come only for a small visit and a cup of tea. I dare say I know you well enough to be able to tell that it was no spontanous idea that lead you here. And I know that you have been waiting very long." He took Alois' freezing hands and rubbed them in his own warm ones. "Try honesty, Alois. It has only killed few so far."

Alois grinned, and Ciel let go of his hands and leant back in his chair.

"How come? You refuse to visit me at my place, and I have been simply longing to see you and keep contact once in a while. So I decided to come over. Spontanously." Alois made great effort to sound unamused, but Ciel thought this to be rather funny. At any rate, he forced every smile back.

He always did, eventhough the blonde guy could make him smile so easily.

Alois watched Ciel with growing interest - the lord had sunken into deep thought again. Alois' hand trembled as he tried to memorize every detail of Ciels' fascinating childish face.

The low cheekbones and the full lips. Alois started to wonder when he had seen them smile. He wished to see them smile. The wish manifested itself, and Alois stood up to make Ciels' face smile.

Or he rather tried. Ciel pushed Alois away and shook his head. "What are you doing, seriously? You can behave better than this!" Alois' smile widened and he asked: "Can you smile, Ciel? Only once and for me?" Then he went back to his chair and sat down again.

Ciel stared for a moment, dumbfounded by the words of his guest. But it was too late anyway. Ciel had actually tried to forget about Alois Trancy, for he had an engagement with Elizabeth, and being in love with a boy way absolutely unthinkable. Ciel shook his hair out of his face and looked at Alois, smiling admiringly.

No use of of forgetting him. The wall of ice he had built up between his emotions and reality was broken, destryoed by Alois' charm. Ciel drowned in the pleasures of Alois's face. He didn't realize that his smile grew bigger and more emotional by the second. Alois stood up and walked over to Ciel once more.

This time Ciel didn't push him away.

This time Ciel reached out his arms to Alois and pulled him into a close embrace, deep into the upholstery of the chair. Alois cradled Ciels' face, stroking his soft skin on the cheeks, pushing the blue hair aside. Ciel moaned in pleasure. Alois lips brushed Ciels' gently, then he kissed the Phantomhive again. Smack dab, right onto his lips.

Ciel stared at Alois, dumbfounded again and thought it was quite a miserable situation when Alois pulled back again and walked aroung the room.

The warm and soft lips were missing, the steady heartbeat and the warm and somehow sweet breath on his neck, the soft fingertips on his frace.

"I-I thought you were so madly in love with that butler of yours!" Ciel cried in despair. What if Alois was playing..?

Alois was still walking around, just to have to do something. Finally, he sat down on the couch, his cheeks bright red. "You see, I've been trying to forget about you.

"You are engaged to a wonderful little girl, a royal lady I believe", Alois pointed out. Ciel opened his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

He went over to Alois, who was lying on the upholstered piece of furniture, sitting down next to Alois's head. He gently started to stroke the blonde hair and Alois closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ciels' waist.

They remained seated like this, leaving tea and tarts untouched.

It was Ciel who took the first step towards something bigger than only a kiss and a few whispered words and promises.

He cradled Alois' face in his small, white hands while an evil grin slowly but steadily crawled upon his lips.

"Alois", he aspirated, "this is what my grandma calls bad. Being alone in one room, kissing and not being married. But you..." Ciels thumb brushed Alois' lips and rested right beneath the bottom lip. "You alway stress how much better you can do love. Love Miss Lizzy would call very very dirty." Ciels tone was mocking, until Alois pulled Ciels face towards him. They kissed. Alois licked his lips and whispered in Ciels ear: "Never tease the older hound, baby!"

With a sudden movement Alois rolled Ciel over onto his back. "You'll wish you'd never asked for more. You'll be begging me on your knees to stop!"

Ciel kept grinning, spite Alois' threats.

"Little devil. What a masochist you indeed are!" Alois remarked, bent forward to kiss Ciel again whilst touching the boy, who had only turned sixteen, at his stomach, slowly wandering down the hand to the more private zones.

Alois loosened the belt holding up the black trousers and put his hand to Ciels underwear. Ciel moaned and tried to grasp for something. Alois took Ciels' hand and held it while he himself tickeled Ciels penis. Ciel opened his mouth to take a deep breath, but Alois was first, he covered Ciels lips with his own, sucking each others lips. Alois pushed his tongue into Ciels mouth. Ciel spread his legs and dug his heels into the upholstery. He pulled on Alois' necktie. The bow opened and fell to the floor.

Alois understood and pulled away from Ciel to unbutton his shirt. He also freed Ciel from his clothes and said: "You'll be begging me to stop." Then he nodded at Ciels erection with raised eyebrows.

"You're mine." Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again - there was nothing to say. Alois sat on the couch and leant over Ciel. Halfway he stopped and grinned and started to kiss Ciels penis. Ciel moaned and grabbed into the upholstery of the sofa, saliva running out of his wide opened mouth, choking the warm and stuffy air down and deep into his lungs, always with the scent of Alois, the taste of Alois.

Ciel did want nothing more than touching and feeling Alois, the soft skin, the heartbeat, the warm radiation. Alois crept forward, licking his way up to Ciels lips. Ciel grabbed for Alois, who smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. Ciel felt like melting away. Alois watched Ciel, heavily panting. Finally he said: "I thought you'd rather be passive, but do as you like, my sweet little innocence. You may take as much of me as you like, I'm yours."

Ciel loosened grip upon the upholstery and stroked down Alois' side. He closed his eyes to feel the perfect body, soft and smooth an lean and long and nice and strong. Alois too closed his eyess, moaning when Ciel reached the intimate zone, encircling Alois cock. Alois grabbed for Ciels erection and began to rub it, both hard and soft. Ciel copied the touch, inhaling an exhaling loudly and sharply. Alois lowered his head and took a deep breath. Ciel began to move his waist. Alois grinned. And kissed Ciel.

"Let.. m...mmhh..! me taste you... ooooh!" cried Ciel. Alois pressed his lips more frimly against Ciels'. Ciel moaned against Alois lips and the softly bit the lower lip.

Ciel recognized that he couldn't control himself any longer as a strange and unknown feeling came up, a tickle, a tingly feeling, like a bath in prosecco, like prosecco flowing through his veins. Like his genitalia were filled with sparkling prosecco. Ciel felt himself twitching and sweating, calling Alois' name again and again and again, needing the security that his blonde loverboy was still there.

Minutes later Ciel realized he lay on the couch in his meeting room, in his birthday suit, and beloved Alois right next to hom, naked as well, sweaty all over and heavily panting. Just as Ciel was.

Alois kissed Ciel on the cheek and gently turnden him over on his stomach, when Ciel raised his hand. "Le-let's go to my roo-uuh..."

Alois had touched him again. Ciel looked at his lover pleadingly. Alois sighed and got up. Ciel took his hand and marched Alois into his bedroom. Ciel found himself pushed onto the bed, Alois sitting next to him. Before Ciel could react or do anything he was lying face-down on the pillows, Alois gently kissing his butt and stroking and soothing his blue hair.

"This might hurt, baby."

Alois pushed himself into Ciels' butt. The Earl cried out in pain and sexual erection. Now _this_ was sex, _real_ sex, sex that made you all hot and sweaty, sex that got you buttered up. Ciel felt like being rocked, while Alois shifted uneasily and moaning on Ciels' back. Ciel moaned as well, but he also screamed once in a while. Alois moved faster and all of a sudden he came to an end, spilling into Ciel. Seconds later Ciel was ready, too.

The white bedsheets were soaked from sperm, saliva and sweat. Alois turned Ciel on his back again and gently kissed him.

Ciel felt tired and worn out, but Alois made this feeling irrelevant.

Alois had spread Ciels legs so that he could finally lie right between them and with a sudden move, their genitalia rubbing at each other, ciels tiredness was gone.

Ciel opened his mouth for a groan.

"Once more. I want to see your eyes when you're extatic."

Alois again pushed his penis into Ciel, who, again, cried out in pain, moaned and couldn't take a deep breath anymore.

Alois put his arms protectively around Ciels' body, holding the younger boy tightly against himself.

This time Alois was soft and gentle. Ciel, no longer a virgin, held on to Alois firmly, combing his fingers through the knotty blonde mane Alois wore.

They needed so much more time to find an end.

Ciel reached the point first, heavily breathing. Alois pulled out and laid down next to Ciel. ciel put his arms around Alois back.

"I... thank you, Alois."

He leaned forward and kissed Alois lovingly. Alois wrapped his arms around around Ciel and pulled the young lord to his chest.

They fell asleep, arm in arm, worn out and very very happy.

"You are quite an idiot..." groaned Cial when he woke up the next morning. For Alois stood, completely dressed and completely untouched by last night's happenings, next to Ciel's bed, just as if he were waiting for the young earl to get up.

"At your services, My Lady." Ciel frowned and tugged Alois's sleeve. He fell onto Ciel's bed, smiling at the new lord Phantomhive and kissed him gently good morning.

"Miss Elizabeth Midford is waiting in the foyer."

Ciel crawled back under the sheets and cried: "How shall I look at her without feeling guilty?! I - you, we have broken all..."

"Shhh!" said Alois, putting his right index finger to his lips. "This shall be our very own dirty little secret. A secret never to be shared, understand? I love you, don't forget!" Again Alois bent forward, looked at Ciel admiringly and tasted his sweet innocent lips before he sat up and just left.

Ciel stared unbelievingly after his new lover and decided to make the best out of the day, even if his body, especially his rear hurt like hell and the idea of hanging out with Lizzy all day long wasn't too pleasant to him.

Ciel called for Sebastian.

Alois would come back to make his boring life more joyous and much more erect. Physically as well as psychologically.

Alois defenitely would.


End file.
